Long Day
by willowedflower
Summary: Clint has a long day at work and is glad to be home. This is my first oneshot please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first Avengers fanfic and my first oneshot please go easy on me. Review Review Review! – Willow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Clara and the plot anything else belongs to Marvel

* * *

Clint Barton "Hawkeye" was having a bad day. First it started off with Fury yelling at him for not being focused during training. Then he was sent to get Banner and Stark out of their lab, which turned out to be a lot harder than planned. He ended up walking out of there covered in so slime that Stark was using to create something for his new suit. Then once he thought he was done for the day he had to go save Captain and Thor's teacher who was supposed to be helping them get up to date with technology and such. Turns out both of them broke a total of six computers in one day, a new record for them. Overall it had been just a bad day and all he wanted to do was just go home and sleep.

Finally he was able to go home, which was ironically enough Stark Tower. After the battle in New York and Tony had rebuilt the tower he offered all the avengers a floor to live on. Which all of them decided to do. Reaching the floor of his apartment he opened the door and putting his jacket and keys away he made he made his way to the kitchen. He saw his beautiful wife of four years Natasha Barton nee Romanoff, the Black Willow, and his little angel Clara making dinner and talking. Their daughter was now four years old and a bundle of energy.

* * *

Clint had found out that Tasha was pregnant a few hours after the battle against Loki. He had promptly passed out after discovering the news he would be a father. Surprisingly to everyone Tasha took to being pregnant with grace and beauty it was him who had doubts. He spent two weeks pretending not to believe she was pregnant. It took Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce confronting for him to finally admit that he was afraid to become like his father a dead beat drunk who took pleasure in beating both him and his mother. His friends then took turns pointing out to him how he would be a good father and they would never let him hurt his family. He would never be able to repay them for helping conquer his fear. That night he went to Tasha and apologized and then proposed. After that night it didn't take long to plan their wedding. Although it was a small affair it was exactly what they wanted, to be married surrounded by their friends.

The next few months flew by for them it was filled with doctor's appointments and baby showers. Tasha's crazy mood swings and Fury's anger over losing his best assassin. Although Fury got over his anger once Clara was born and became Grandpa. Fury still tries to deny that he isn't wrapped around her finger but letting her fly the helicraft didn't really help his case.

The day Clara Barton came into the world was the happiest day in Clint's life holding her in his arms made him feel like he had a bit of heaven in his arms. Clint would happily say that he was wrapped around her finger and Clara was definitely a daddy's girl, she even had her own bow and arrows. Which Tasha begrudgingly let her have.

* * *

As Clint stood in the doorway listening to Clara and Tasha sing silly songs while finishing up dinner. He caught Tasha's eye and smiled.

"Mommy do you think daddy will like his dinner?" Clara's sweet voice filled the room.

"Why don't you ask him, princess" Tasha said.

Clara turned around and saw Clint standing there "Daddy!" she cried as she raced towards him.

Her hugs and kisses made his long day better. She was his ray of sunshine that made him forget all about the troubles he faced during his day. Tasha walked over and kissed Clint hello.

"Baby how about we have dinner and then watch Cinderella?" Clint told Clara.

"Okay daddy we made pesky" Clara said, racing off towards the kitchen table.

"Long day Clint?" Tasha asked.

"You can't even image. It was a nightmare but coming home to this makes it all worth it. You and Clara are my world and I wouldn't trade you for the world"

"I love you Clint"

"Love you to Tasha" this was Clint's reward for dealing with trouble all day and he knew as long as he had Tasha and Clara, he would be alright.


	2. AN

Hey check out my first songfic, it's kind of a companion to Long Day. Tell me what you think.

-Willow


End file.
